Une vie incroyable
by arizona00
Summary: Mary est une jeune femme qui veut changer complètement sa vie, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait aussi incroyable. Vampires, loups-garous, fées et autres créatures fantastiques peut-être sont aux rendez vous


**Chapitre 1  
**

**J'ai tout plaqué, délicatement bien sur.**

Il y a déjà quelques mois de là, une envie de partir m'avait envahit, pourtant je vivais un conte de fée, j'avais une famille hors du commun, adorable, et chaleureuse. J'avais à ma

disposition tous ce que je souhaitais et mes désirs étaient toujours résolue. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi j'avais eus tant de chance alors que d'autres mourraient de faim

dans des pays pauvres et misérables. Je n'avais rien demandé au monde, j'avais juste pointé le bout de mon nez un beau matin d'hiver alors que d'autres enfants décédaient à cause

du froid qui les congelaient. J'étais partis au matin, laissant sur la table basse un mot où était noté la raison de ma fugue. Je n'aurais pas du partir vu mon bas âge et mes pauvres

moyens, je n'avais que 17 ans mais des questions dont je n'avais pas d'explications me hantaient. Je voulais un peu d'action qui ne rimerait pas à mettre de magnifiques robes et de

tourner sur moi-même à la recherche de compliments. Ce n'était pas mon but dans la vie, je voulais vivre une aventure que personne n'aurait jamais vécue et qui me changerait des

diners familiales où pour seuls actions étaient des ragots ennuyants et futiles. J'allais prendre le train qui rejoignais la ville de Phoenix, où l'air était suffocante et où la chaleur brulait la

peau des passants, le même climat qu'ici, à Flagstaff. J'habitais habituellement une petite maison, j'aimais me balader seule dans les rues, le soleil chauffait ma peau clair, comme si

j'étais dans une cabine remplient de chauffages, j'aimais ressentir le manque d'air, rester immobile regardant les cactus aussi piquant que moi-même. Un réel plaisir que j'allais quitté

sur un coup de tête. J'aimais entendre mon prénom prononcé par ma mère, Mary, prénom simple mais qui me définissait complètement. Elle le disait avec une façon particulière qui

m'attendrissait. Je devais oublier tous cela, je devais oublier mon père gentil et aimant, ma mère douce et chaleureuse, mes deux sœurs malines et curieuses. Tous cela faisait

désormais partit de mon passé, quelque chose de lointain maintenant. Je n'avais aucune raison de partir à Phoenix, mais ne sachant pas où me diriger j'avais choisis cette destination,

que je changerais surement en m'orientant vers des pays bien plus froids, où je n'avais pas l'habitude de vivre. Le train arriva, je montais dedans sans me retourner, cela aurait été

bien trop dur. Je ressentais une sorte d'intuition qui me disait de rester, car j'allais vivre des choses vraiment bizarres, mais cela ne me fit changer de choix, j'allais rester sur ma

décision, celle de partir.

La chaleur dans le train était indescriptible, une chaleur intense qui me faisait suffoquer, une sensation que j'aimais. Mes cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queux de cheval laissant

respirer ma nuque ruisselante de sueur. Mes mains étaient moites, mon corps semblait être une boule de chaleur, les autres passagers étaient dans le même état que moi, les touristes

paraissaient choqués de cette chaleur excessif, ils n'étaient pas habitués et allaient surement vouloir partir avant la fin de leur voyage. Je regardais défiler les paysages, sans

végétations, qui avait pour envahisseur le sable. Je n'étais guerre émue par ses magnifiques étendues désertes, mais plutôt mélancolique, je savais que je n'allais pas rester ici bien

longtemps, j'étais venus là car je n'avais aucun endroit où aller et que je pourrais trouver un petit boulot sympathique le temps d'avoir assez pour m'enfuir dans une ville inconnue. Ma

bouteille d'eau ne me quittait pas, je l'avais presque finit, ici s'hydraté était aussi nécessaire que respirer sans cela vous mourriez. Un indien était assis non loin de moi, je l'aperçus en

me baladant mes yeux à travers les sièges voisins. Ses yeux étaient foncés, presque noirs, mais où étincelaient une sorte de flamme. Son visage était magnifique, enfantin, mais dur. Sa

bouche laissé percevoir un irrésistible sourire qu'on ne pouvait voir seulement dans les pubs, et auquel on ne pouvait résisté. Il était grand et musclé, ses cheveux étaient coupés court,

et cela lui allait à ravir. Il ne semblait pas ressentir la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans le train, il semblait à l'aise dans cet environnement. Remarquant que je le regardait le jeune

homme leva les yeux et me dévisageait en détails. Il ne verrait rien d'exceptionnel à part une jeune femme au teint blafard, brune aux yeux vert pales, petite et plutôt maigre. Pourtant

je semblais l'intéresser, mais ce devait être des pensés complètements fausses, il devait plutôt se moquer de moi, la jeune femme qui ne cessait de l'admirer. Dans son regard quelque

chose d'animal régnait, une sorte d'agressivité qui ne semblait pourtant pas être contre moi. Un regard profond qui m'inspirait celui d'une bête féroce, d'un félin.

J'étais enfin sortis du train, il était dans les environs de midi, bagage aux mains je partis à la recherche d'un hôtel peu cher et sympathique, pas quelque chose de sale et lugubre. Je

trouva mon bonheur peu de temps après, un hôtel une étoile où les clients et les responsables semblaient accueillant et gentils. Je pris une chambre pour deux semaines pour le

moment, et monta les escaliers. Ma chambre était simple, un lit une place, un bureau, une grande armoire ,une table de chevet, une salle de bain comprenant une douche, des WC, et

un lavabo. Le strict minimum. Le repas était offert matin, midi, et soir, mais le choix n'était pas le bienvenu, il fallait, d'après ce que j'avais compris, manger ce qu'ils servaient. Chose

facile car je n'étais pas vraiment difficile. Je rangea mes affaires dans l'armoire qui m'était prêté pour mon séjour, mes vêtements étaient pour la plupart d'été, mais j'avais emmener

quelque vêtements que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de mettre, qui était chaud, au cas où j'allais aller dans un pays neigeux ou bien pluvieux. Après un rangement rapide mais

efficace, j'entra dans la douche qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps, la chaleur me donnait des frissons, l'eau était tellement brulant qu'elle semblait

être un choque électrique. Je me lavais les cheveux rapidement, histoire de ne pas être collante à cause de la sueur que j'avais accumulé pendant le voyage. Je sortis de la douche

m'entourant d'une serviette, un miroir était disposé en face de moi, mon reflet était fade et laid. J'étais quelconque presque laide, mon visage était blême, mon nez aquilin n'était pas si

moche, mes lèvres étaient gercer à cause de la chaleur, mes yeux étaient d'une couleur indescriptible. Vert, non pas vert comme on a l'habitude de voir, mais vert pale ne reflétant

aucune gaité, aucune joie. Un vert parfois gris mais qui ne plongeait jamais dans le bleus. J'étais petite, 1m59 pour être exact, et maigre. On pouvait presque voir sous ma peau mes os,

pourtant je me nourrissais bien, je mangeais raisonnablement mais ne prenait jamais de poids, mon métabolisme ne me le permettait pas. Mes cheveux quand à eux étaient la seule

chose que j'aimais, ils étaient bruns, ondulés mais soyeux. Ils m'arrivaient bien plus en dessous des épaules, et terminaient tous au même endroit. Après ce coup d'œil de moi-même, je

m'allongea sur mon lit, réfléchissant à comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire. J'allais surement ne pas aller en cours pendant un long mois et travailler pour pouvoir ensuite de payer un

appartement et mes études. Un mois n'allait surement pas assez mais je devais y arriver, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Au pire des cas j'appellerais mon père pour qu'il me prête un

peu de sous. Je m'endormis sur mes réflexions, demain je devais chercher un travail, mais bizarrement je ne rêva pas de ça, je rêvais du beau garçon que j'avais aperçut dans le train,

son sourire illuminait mes pensés, j'avais besoin de le revoir, la seule chose que je savais à son sujet c'est qu'il était descendu ici, à Phoenix, ce qui ne m'avançait pas vraiment.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatiente (:_


End file.
